New Things
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: "A soul Sasuke; they have a soul," said Itachi "They're fragile little beings. A beautiful piece of artwork that moves and talks. And once they're dead they can't be recreated. The hierarchy tried to recreate them but they messed up because they couldn't bring back the soul so that's we came about" "Can I see their soul?" I asked "No little brother but you can feel it," he said.
1. Chapter 1

"_I just thought of another great idea that I have to write down. Seriously I've been writing too much stories and haven't been updating my old stories. I know I've been a very bad writer. Like totally. Anyway I hope that you guys like this story. Love you guys all! *Gives a big hug through your screen* Don't worry I won't come out of your computer screen," xXXAngelForeverxXX_

**Chapter One**

A boy around the age of eighteen was moving into a new home in a new town. He wasn't thrilled about the idea but his parents insisted that it was about time they tried a new place. The boy had black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. He wasn't much of a social person so he enjoyed spending time alone. So coming into this town was like going into hell.

"Oh honey don't be so upset. I'm sure that you will make wonderful friends here," said his mother with a big smile on her face. "Just look at all the people here. They're so lively."

The boy just rolled his eyes and stared out of the window at the people that were walking their dogs, playing with water balloons, and doing what people do in the summer. The boy frowned and sank down in his seat. He knew that he really wouldn't enjoy it here.

The family finally arrived at their new house. It was a big and gorgeous home with balconies for each bedroom. The boy got out of the back seat and stared in dread at their new neighbors. They were partially spying at his family from their windows with binoculars.

"Sasuke sweetie why don't you go inside and pick out which bedroom you want," said his mom.

The boy went inside his new home and went upstairs. He wanted a bedroom that wouldn't let too much sun inside. The boy walked around and finally decided that he wanted the bedroom that was at the end of the hallway. As the boy walked inside his bedroom he could see his new neighbors still spying on him with their binoculars. The boy just smirked and walked back out in the hallway to explore his new home.

**Naruto's Point of View**

"Do you think that he saw us spying on him?" I asked as I put my binoculars down.

"Nah I don't think so," said Kiba. "They look pretty weird. Really black hair and really pale skin"

"Looks like they didn't get too much sun from where they lived before," I said "They're going to hate it here this place is always sunny"

"Yup you know Konoha. Tan skin, bikini girls, and summer vacation," said Kiba as I laughed. "How about we go down there and meet them?"

"That would not be cool. They would think that we're nosy neighbors," I said as Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Dude we're teenagers his parents would just think that we just want to meet their son," said Kiba as I shook my head.

"Sons; they have two kids," I said.

"What they have two kids? I didn't see the other one," said Kiba as he started to spy on them again. "Oh this one looks like he's from college"

"College kids are so annoying," I said as Kiba nodded.

"Yeah especially the ones that always hogs up the beach," said Kiba. "So we're going over there or not?"

"Fine let's go introduce ourselves," I said as we walked downstairs and out the front door.

We started to walk towards the boys' mother. She was outside unloading boxes from their van. She saw us and smiled.

"Hello we just wanted to introduce ourselves," said Kiba. "I'm Kiba and this is my best friend Naruto"

"Hi," I said grinning.

"Well boys I'm Mikoto. I'm sure you two came here to meet my sons," said Mrs. Mikoto. "Sasuke, Itachi come here!"

"How old are your sons Mrs. Mikoto?" I asked as she laughed.

"Oh they'll tell you as soon as they come down here," said Mrs. Mikoto as she smiled and carried a box into the house.

I turned to look at Kiba who just shrugged. Suddenly a boy walked over to us. He had really black hair with two chin length bangs and dark eyes. He was the one who smirked at us when we were spying at them. Then his brother walked over to us. His brother also had really black hair and dark eyes; and really bad eyes bags and dark circles.

"Our mother told us that you two wanted to meet us. I'm Itachi by the way," said Itachi with a smile "And this is my little brother Sasuke"

"I'm Naruto. I'm a junior in high school," I said.

Itachi actually seemed interested in talking with us while Sasuke seemed really bored and annoyed.

"I'm Kiba. I'm also a junior," said Kiba as he stared at Sasuke who wasn't talking at all.

"I'm sorry. You see my brother is mute," said Itachi with a grin while Sasuke frowned.

"I am not mute," said Sasuke as Itachi laughed.

"Then talk," said Itachi as he poked Sasuke in the forehead and headed back inside his house.

I gave Sasuke an innocent smile as he just frowned at us. He looked annoyed and pissed off. Finally he rolled his eyes and talked.

"What do you guys want?" he said as I looked at Kiba who just shrugged.

"Are we annoying you?" I asked with a grin while Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me. "How much are we annoying you?"

"You're not really annoying me," said Sasuke as I smiled.

"Great then; so now talk. Where are you from? How old are you? How smart are you? What is your favorite type of music? What school did you go to before? Did you ever have dentition? Were you ever dumped by your girlfriend? Did anyone ever reject you? Did you ever do drugs? Have you broken the law? Did you ever cheat on your girlfriend? Did…" I said as Sasuke just stared at me with horror and covered my mouth with his hand.

"You're asking too much," said Sasuke as I licked the palm of his hand. He then immediately took his hand away from my mouth.

"I'm not asking too much," I said as Kiba giggled.

"You kind of are Naruto," said Kiba as I sighed.

"Fine I guess I am," I said "You don't have to answer all of my questions"

"I'm eighteen years old, I'm from Akatsuki, and the rest you have to find out," said Sasuke as I frowned.

"You're really mean!" I said as he just smirked. "And rude, and annoying, and mean, and…and…and ANNOYING! I'm going to ruin your life in school!"

"We'll see about that," he said as I yelled in frustration.

"Come on Naruto," said Kiba as he pulled me back to my house.

"Well that went wonderful," said Kiba as we sat down on the couch.

"It's just we never see anyone from another place. And I wanted to know everything that happens outside of Konoha. And he wouldn't talk," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Well I guess that you kind of crept him out," said Kiba as I looked surprised.

"I did not" I said "Well maybe I did a little. But still he was rude and mean"

"Yeah he was," said Kiba as he turned on the television. "But let's forget about him for now"

**Sasuke's Point of View**

"Sasuke what was all that shouting about?" said my mother as she came outside. "Where did those two boys go? Did you turn them down as friends too?"

"You shouldn't have done that Sasuke," said Itachi as I rolled my eyes. "The blonde vowed to ruin your life in school"

"Yeah how's he going to do that?" I said "When he can't even stop me from killing him"

"Sasuke!" shouted my mother. "You are not going to do that!"

"But he smells good," I said as I turned to look at his house.

"We're not going to drink from any people in this town," said my mother. "We don't do that. These people were given the gift to be human something we weren't given. They're creatures of the light and we don't hurt them"

"Creatures of the light; what do they have that makes them so special?" I asked.

"A soul Sasuke; they have a soul," said Itachi "They're fragile little beings. A beautiful piece of artwork that moves and talks. And once they're dead they can't be recreated. The hierarchy tried to recreate them but they messed up because they couldn't bring back the soul so that's we came about"

"Can I see their soul?" I asked as Itachi smiled.

"No little brother but you can feel it," said Itachi as he and my mom went back inside the house.

"_Tell me what you guys think about this new story. I would really love to know your guys opinions, I know that I should update my other stories but I had this idea stuck in my head for a very long time. And I hope you guys like it. Yeah I should really update my old stories. *NO DON'T KILL ME or else I might just come out of your screens* LOL love you guys all," xXXAngelForeverxXX_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hello people. How are you today? I hope that you guys are feeling wonderful. So here is chapter two for my new story. Yeah I know that you guys must be like "Why are you not updating your other stories?" Well the answer to that is "I really don't know". I guess that it is because I am bored. Or just plainly bored, bored, and bored. So much boring things are happening these past weeks. My summer vacation was a total wreak like always," xXXAngelForeverxXX_

**Naruto's Point of View**

I grabbed my binoculars and stared at the new neighbors. It looked like they were still asleep. Gosh it's already 1:00 in the afternoon. Why are they still asleep? Don't the parents have work? Maybe their parents work at night?

"Still spying on them?" asked Kiba who was playing video games.

"Yeah and they're still asleep," I said.

"Well that's a little strange," said Kiba as he grabbed his binoculars and stared at them too. "You know what Naruto? This is not a good habit to do. We're spying on our neighbors"

"This is the only neighbor that we ever spy on," I said. "How about we down there and do a little investigating?"

"You mean you want to snoop on them?" asked Kiba.

"No I mean ring the doorbell," I said as Kiba grinned.

"Ding doll ditch," said Kiba as I shook my head.

"No I mean ring the doorbell and ask for Sasuke to hang out with us," I said.

"But I thought that you didn't like Sasuke?" said Kiba as I grinned.

"I don't I just want to annoy him," I said as Kiba "And see why they are still sleeping"

We walked out the front door and walked over to Sasuke's house. I went up to their front door and rang the doorbell like five times. Suddenly I heard someone stomping down the stairs and opening the front door.

"Naruto, Kiba what are you two doing here?" asked Mrs. Mikoto as I smiled.

"We were wondering if Sasuke was awake to hang out with us?" I asked as Mrs. Mikoto laughed.

"Of course he's awake it's just me and my husband that are asleep. We basically spent the whole night cleaning the house," said Mrs. Mikoto. "Sasuke get down here!"

"What is it mom?" we heard Sasuke say as he came down the stairs. He smirked as he saw us. "So you want to ruin my life outside of school now?"

"No. I mean not yet," I said "Do you want to hang out with us?"

"If I said no what would you do?" asked Sasuke with a smirk "Throw a tantrum?"

"No I would do this," I said as I walked inside their house and grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him outside. His mother at first looked a bit shock but then simply smiled and closed the front door.

"I have never met anyone like you," said Sasuke with an annoyed tone as Kiba laughed.

"Well now that you're staying here. You will meet plenty of people like me," I said with a grin.

"Where are we going?" asked Sasuke as he pulled his hand out of my grasp.

"To our high school," said Kiba "Even though summer vacation is still on. Students still hang out there"

As we walked towards our high school Sasuke was gloomy as usual. He wouldn't talk. Like seriously what is his problem? I grinned as we sat down at the high school bleachers. Today my friend, Ino, told us that she was planning a water balloon fight. She said she would bring them over at the bleachers and then we would throw water balloons at each other.

"You ready Sasuke?" I asked with a grin.

"For what?" he said with an annoyed tone on his voice.

"For a water balloon fight!" I said "My friend is bringing tons of water balloons"

"You guys are so childish," said Sasuke.

"We're not childish you're just too mature," I said angrily while he rolled his eyes and stared up at the sky.

I felt like he was hiding something. He doesn't talk, he's rude, and mean, and he also won't tell us a thing about himself. All of this means that he's hiding a secret from us.

"What's your secret Sasuke?" I asked as he stared at me.

"I don't have a secret," he said "And even if I did why would I tell you?"

"I know that you have a secret and I am going to find it out," I said as Sasuke grinned.

"Oh this is going to be so entertaining," said Kiba happily. "Watching you two is like watching T.V"

"No Kiba you're going to help me find out his secret," I said as Kiba groaned.

"He might be an undercover cop, or an undercover teacher trying to expose what teenagers really do, or a thief, or a crazy scientist," I said as Sasuke smirked.

"You have a big imagination," said Sasuke. "But I'm none of those things"

Suddenly we heard a car honk its horn. It was Ino. She got out of her dad's car and grabbed a bucket full of water balloons. She also had Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Tenten, Choji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Sakura with her.

"Hi guys," shouted Ino as she came up to us. "I filled up tons of water balloons"

"So this is the new kid?" said Tenten as she stared at Sasuke.

"He's a jerk," I said as Tenten looked confused. I quickly grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him to my side. "Gaara's on our team!"

"I'm not playing," said Gaara as I frowned.

"Seriously? You never play," I said as Gaara smiled and sat down on the bleachers.

"Maybe next time," said Gaara.

"That's what you always say," I said as he grinned.

"Kiba, Ino, Hinata. Choji is on our team and Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Lee is on Sasuke's team," I said.

"We don't even know him," said Neji as he glanced at Sasuke who frowned.

"Well Neji you'll get to know him as soon as you two talk," I said as Neji glared at Sasuke. Well they are getting off at a bad start.

"Who are the captains?" asked Lee with a grin.

"Sasuke and me," I said.

"Why are you making him captain?" asked Neji.

"Neji quit being so troublesome," said Shikamaru as I smiled.

"Yeah Neji quit being so troublesome," I said. "Now let's get started for the water balloon fight. Anyone who gets hit with a water balloon is out"

"Oh my God this is like dodge ball," said Ino as she grabbed tons of water balloons.

"You just found that out?" said Sakura.

"Shut up," said Ino as she threw a water balloon at her.

"And I'll take pictures to post on Facebook," shouted Tenten as she pulled out her camera.

We got together with our teams with tons of water balloons in our hands. Sasuke and Neji kept glaring at each other. Everyone noticed that they seriously didn't like each other. Sakura and Ino looked like they were preparing for a war. Hinata looked extremely nervous; Lee looked excited, Choji looked bored, and Kiba and I we were prepared to make Sasuke's team lose.

"Ready?" I asked as Sasuke smirked and threw a water balloon at Choji who couldn't dodge it and got hit in the chest. "Choji!"

"Sorry Naruto," said Choji as he sat down on the bleachers and ate his chocolate bar.

Water balloons flew across the air hitting people and sometimes hitting the ground. Sakura threw a water balloon at Hinata who didn't dodge it and got hit in stomach. Ino then threw a water balloon at Sakura in the face. So far two members of my team were out. And one member of Sasuke's team was out. I threw a water balloon at Lee who wasn't looking and hit him in the back. He groaned and walked to the bleachers.

"Face it Sasuke your team is going to lose," I said with a grin.

"We'll see about that," said Sasuke as I dodged a water balloon being thrown at me by Neji.

I grabbed a water balloon and threw it at Sasuke who just dodged it. Suddenly Ino yelled as she fell to the ground. She then quickly got up and glared at Neji.

"You pervert you hit me purposely in the chest," she said and angrily stomped away at the bleachers. Neji just smirked.

"Great now it's just the two of us," said Kiba.

"We'll get them don't worry," I said.

We kept dodging water balloons from Sasuke's team. But one minute later Kiba was hit in the face with a water balloon by Shikamaru. And now it was just me left.

"Do you give up Naruto?" asked Sasuke as I frowned. "I'll take that as a yes"

I screamed and tackled Sasuke to the ground. It felt so natural just tackling him. I usually didn't get so pissed off at people enough to tackle them. But Sasuke was different. His smirk, his eyes, and his everything just made me so pissed off. I just wanted to know why he treated me like a kid; like I wasn't good enough, like I was first grader. I grabbed a water balloon and shoved it in his face. I really had no idea what I was doing. I was letting my anger just take control of me. Sasuke suddenly pushed me off of him and pinned me down on the ground. I squirmed around under him yelling. His hair was wet from the water balloon that I shoved into his face so I couldn't see his eyes. He seemed to be trying to hide his face from me mostly his eyes that were covered by his bangs.

I finally managed to get out of Sasuke's grip. He then quickly got up and started to run away from me.

"Get back here Sasuke. I'm not done with you yet," I said as I chased after him. He was running home for some reason.

"Seriously Naruto leave me alone for now. I'll talk to you later," said Sasuke with his back to me.

We were standing in front of his house. I was calm now. It was just the way he was acting that calmed me down.

"Why? What's wrong Sasuke?" I asked. "Is it something that I done?"

"No it's nothing you've done," said Sasuke.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" I asked as I tried to see his face but he kept turning away from. "Fine I'll leave you alone. But you have to promise me you'll talk to me later?"

"I promise," said Sasuke as he quickly went inside his house and shut the door.

"What's up with him?" said Ino as I shrugged.

"Well anyway let's go get cleaned up," said Kiba as we walked back to school to change in the locker rooms.

**Sasuke's Point of View**

I quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom and washed my face. I felt the holy water washing away. The burning stopped and my eyes turned back to its original color, black. I opened the bathroom door and walked out in the hallway where I met my older brother, Itachi.

"I heard that you guys played with water balloons. How did it go?" asked Itachi with smile.

"Terrible. The water in the balloons was blessed," I said as Itachi laughed.

"I knew this town was crazy," said Itachi as I grinned.

"_I hope that you guys like this chapter. I love you guys," xXXAngelForeverxXX_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I existed out of my Facebook account as I heard my mother calling my name from downstairs. Today was my dentist appointment. The dentist was just going to check my teeth to see if there was anything wrong with them.

"Naruto hurry or else we're going to be late," shouted my mother as I rushed downstairs. "Did you brush your teeth properly?"

"Yes mom. I used mouth wash, tooth paste, and dental floss," I said as my mom smiled.

"That's my good boy," said my mom as we rushed outside and got into the car.

I hated going to the dentist. I just hated it when they pulled at my cheeks and stared into my mouth. It felt so uncomfortable. We drove in silence. I just stared out the window at the children playing while I had to go to the dentist. I hated the dentist so much. I always gave then a hard time. I usually talked a lot so they couldn't check my teeth. It was so funny seeing them get annoyed when I talked a lot.

"We're here," said my mom as she parked the car in the parking lot.

A feeling of dread washed over me as I got out of the car and started to walk towards the dentist building. I wasn't nervous I was just really annoyed. I mean who likes having someone's figures digging around in your mouth? I walked inside the building as I was greeted by an assistant.

"Hi you must be Naruto-Chan," said a lady named Shizune. She had short black hair, dark eyes, and a big smile plastered on her face. She was wearing a short black dress and black high heels and had a clip board in her hand.

"Yes I'm Naruto," I said as she led me inside towards the dentist room. "Just lay down here and the dentist assistant will be with your shortly. We're really busy today so the orthodontist might be a little late. Okay Naruto-Chan?"

"Yeah I understand," I said as I pulled out my cell phone and logged into my Facebook account.

_Fuck I hate going to the dentist! They take so long too! I hate having them digging around in my mouth! _

I updated my status as Kiba commented.

_LOL Naruto I remember when you made me come with you. You really gave them a hard because you wouldn't shut the fuck up!_

I responded back.

_I could see her getting freaking mad at me. LOL got to go I hear the dentist assistant coming. Fuck I hate it here!_

I put my cell phone back in my pocket as the door opened. I didn't even turn around to see who it was. They turned on the T.V. on the ceiling as I looked up. Apparently today they were playing _Rise of the Guardians_. Why couldn't they play _The Avengers _or _Iron Man? _They always have to play something childish. I heard the dentist assistant putting on their gloves and writing something down on their clip board. They turned on the dental lighting and I immediately shut my eyes. Whenever they turn on that light I shut my eyes. It's too bright and it hurts my eyes!

I heard them snicker as walked over to me. Apparently this dentist assistant is evil. I opened my eyes and gasped almost falling out of the seat.

"Sasuke…" I said as my eyes widened. "You're the dentist assistant?"

"Yes," said Sasuke as crossed my arms.

"You're not touching my teeth," I said as Sasuke just rolled his eyes and grabbed my jaw. "Open your mouth"

"No!" I said as Sasuke frowned.

"Open your mouth Naruto," said Sasuke one more time.

"Not you! I don't want you to check my teeth!" I said as Sasuke.

"Naruto just open your mouth," said Sasuke as I finally gave in and reluctantly opened my mouth.

I shut my eyes as he pulled at my cheeks to examine my teeth. I felt an extreme urge just to get up and run out of the room. I felt Sasuke's fingers barely touching my mouth. What was he doing? It doesn't even feel like he's checking my teeth. I opened eyes and saw that Sasuke still was checking my teeth but I didn't feel anything. I closed my eyes again. When will this be over? I didn't even feel his fingers inside my mouth like other dentists assistance do.

"My father will be with you shortly," said Sasuke as he wrote something down on his clip board.

"Your father?" I said.

"Yes he's the orthodontist," said Sasuke.

"And you?" I asked.

"My brother and I just help our father," said Sasuke as I put my hand to my cheek.

"So you are the assistant," I said.

"In a way," said Sasuke.

"But you didn't even check my teeth. I didn't feel you poking my tooth, or poking my gums, or pulling my cheeks hardly," I said as Sasuke just smirked.

"Let's just say that I like to be gentle with my patients," said Sasuke

He's mean, rude, too mysterious, and is the son of an orthodontist. What could this all mean? What could his secret be? Sasuke sat down on the chair and opened up a document file named Patient: Naruto Uzumaki Teeth. My eyes grew big as I stared at pictures of my teeth!

"You took pictures of my teeth!" I yelled.

"Yes," said Sasuke as the door opened. And in walked the orthodontist.

He also had dark hair like Sasuke, dark eyes like Sasuke, and a fake smile that wasn't like Sasuke. His name was Fugaku Uchiha. Great another person to probe around my mouth.

"You must be Naruto," said Fugaku. "Our neighbor"

I crossed my arms and just stared away from them. I could feel Sasuke smirking as he worked away on the computer.

"An angry patient; how did this happen Sasuke?" asked Fugaku.

"Isn't it obvious father? He doesn't like having people exploring his mouth," said Sasuke.

"Well today you just have to deal with it Naruto. Now open your mouth," said Fugaku as I shook my head.

"Come on Naruto. Today will probably be the last day you see the dentist office," said Fugaku.

"Really?" I asked as Fugaku nodded.

"Yes Naruto. Now open your mouth," said Fugaku.

"You're lying," I said. "My mom will probably make me come back here"

"Well yeah she's your mother she can make you do anything. Now open your mouth," said Fugaku as I finally opened my mouth.

I shut my eyes and again I felt no poking my teeth, or poking my gums, or pulling my cheeks hardly. What were they doing? I've been to the dentist many times and I always felt them pull my cheeks to the extreme, and they always poked each and every one of my tooth, and then they start poking my gums for some reason. It was like they were taking their anger out on my teeth. But now that I came to this dentist branch I feel them doing nothing. I opened my eyes and yes I saw his fingers in my mouth but I didn't feel it. I closed my eyes again and waited for the appointment to be over.

"Naruto there's nothing with your teeth," said Fugaku as he wrote stuff down on the clipboard.

The door opened again and Itachi walked in. He smiled as he saw me.

"Naruto what a surprise," said Itachi his dark circle and eyes bags weren't getting any better.

"He's one difficult patient," said Fugaku.

"Now why would you say that father?" asked Itachi.

"I don't like people putting their fingers in my mouth," I said as Itachi laughed.

"No one likes that," said Itachi.

"Why are you nicer than Sasuke?" I asked as Sasuke frowned while Itachi smiled at me.

"That's what I always been wondering," said Fugaku as he walked out of the room.

"I don't know. Sasuke's always been…" I cut him off.

"Rude, mean, arrogant, and really mean," I said as Itachi laughed.

"Yes my little brother is all that," said Itachi

Suddenly the door opened and in walked in my mother. She smiled as she saw Itachi and Sasuke but then frowned as she saw me.

"I heard that you were a difficult patient mister," said my mother as I crossed my arms.

"I hate the dentist you know that mommy," I said as my mom sighed.

"Yes but that doesn't give you the reason to be a difficult patient," said my mom as I got up.

"Yeah whatever. Bye, bye Itachi and Sasuke," I said as I walked away.

Sasuke's Point of View

"So how did it go with Naruto?" asked my big brother, Itachi.

"He was curious as to why he didn't feel my fingers in his mouth," I said as Itachi laughed.

"All patients we have wonder that," said Itachi.

"So how were your patients?" I asked as my brother sighed.

"I was stuck with little kids. It was terrible," said Itachi as I grinned.

"You need to get some sleep, big brother," I said as Itachi smiled.

"Everyone tells me that," said Itachi.

"Just because we are who we are doesn't mean that we don't need sleep," I said as my brother poked my forehead.

"You do care Sasuke," said Itachi as I smirked.

"Who said that I never did?" I asked.

"Well you give the impression off," said Itachi.

Naruto's Point of View

I was back at home sitting at my desk with my notebook. I was going to find out Sasuke's secret no matter what. I know he's hiding something and I will figure it out.

_Sasuke's Secret._

_Rude_

_Secretive_

_Mysterious_

_Son of an orthodontist_

_Meaning: Why could this all mean? _

_Major secret or minor secret?_

_Plan: Going to investigate: Stalking him. _

_When:? _

I put my notebook away and texted Kiba to come over so we can video game together and tell him my planted to figure out Sasuke's secret.

"_What do you guys think? Liked it? Or hated it? Anyway love you guys all," xXXAngelFoeverxXX_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

5:30 A.M.

I heard my alarm clock ring loudly. Groaning I reached out and turned it off. Today was the first day of school and my first day being a junior in high school. During summer vacation I wasn't really a junior until now. I got up and stumbled towards the bathroom. I turned on the light and fell inside the bathroom. I walked towards the bathtub stripping off my clothes. I turned on the shower and stepped inside the bathtub. I felt the warm water tracing its way down my body. I was practically half asleep. I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning. The nightmares of tests and grades will start again. Fuck.

After I was done showering and brushing I walked out of the bathroom and back inside my bedroom. I went inside my closet and grabbed my hoodie, jeans, and Jordan's and put them on. Suddenly my phone started to vibrate. It was probably Kiba texting me. I picked up my cell phone and I was right, it was Kiba texting me.

_From: Kiba_

_I feel like a zombie. What about you? I bet you're half asleep bro._

_To: Kiba_

_Dude I am half asleep. I couldn't even walk straight when I woke up. Fuck new class, new teachers, and grades._

_From: Kiba_

_You have to deal with it for a whole year. _

_To: Kiba_

_So do you._

_From: Kiba_

_Well you got that right. I am coming to your house._

_To: Kiba_

_Don't sound like a stalker dude._

_From: Kiba_

_LOL Naruto. Okay I won't. Bye. See you soon._

I walked downstairs with my new backpack slung over my shoulder. I saw Mom in the kitchen preparing breakfast for us. She smiled while I frowned. Why did school had to start so early?

"Well look at you sleepy head," said my mom as I sat down. She put a plateful of pancakes in front of me and kissed me on my head. "Ready to be a junior?"

"No," I said as she giggled.

"Well you sound angry," said my mom as I ate slowly. "Did you get sleep last night?"

"Yeah," I said as my sighed.

"I'll take that as a no," she said. Moms know everything. They're like ninjas. "Alright Naruto I'll give you the silence you need"

My dad suddenly came the downstairs muttering something about papers and hair gel. His blonde hair was matted down on his forehead and he looked like a zombie.

"You look terrible," I said.

"Thanks for reminding me Naruto," said my dad as I grinned.

"You're welcome," I said as my mom giggled.

Ten minutes later I got up from my seat and ran towards the front door. I flung it open and saw Kiba standing on the side walk with Ino at his side. They both smiled at me as I ran up to them.

"Are you ready to take your role of being the class clown?" asked Ino with a smirk on her lips.

"Hell yeah," I said. "Are you ready to take your role for the being the nerd?"

"No that role is already taken," said Ino "Sakura"

"Oh yeah I forgot," I said as Ino giggled.

"I thought Shikamaru was the nerd?" said Kiba.

"No he's a lazy ass," said Ino.

"Didn't you guys date?" asked Kiba as Ino screamed.

"No way!" shouted Ino as Kiba and I snickered.

We walked together towards out high school, Konoha Leaf High School. We finally arrived and ran inside to get our schedules.

"What's your first period class?" I asked Kiba.

"I have English with Mr. Kakashi," said Kiba screamed.

"OMG I have that class too," I said.

"Lucky asses I have Avid," said Ino as we laughed.

"Good luck in that class. I heard they grade your notes," I said as Ino rolled her eyes and walked towards her class.

"I better see every one of your butts in class or else I'll give dentition for a week!" shouted the principal through the speakers. Kiba and I looked at each other and ran towards our class.

As we arrived to our class we looked around for the teacher but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Everyone was seat already and throwing paper airplanes to each other. We walked to our seats and sat down. Suddenly I felt someone poke me with a pencil. I turned around to see Gaara smiling down at me.

"Gaara!" I said as I hugged him. "I'm so happy we're in the same class together!"

"I'm happy too Naruto," said Gaara as his light green eyes traveled around the room. "I heard this teacher is always late"

"That's great," I said.

"That means that I can copy of your homework," said Kiba as we laughed.

"Well you two haven't changed a bit over summer vacation," said Gaara with a grin.

"Neither have you Gaara," said Kiba "Expect your dark circles got worse"

"You need to sleep Gaara," I said as he laughed.

"I can't I'm an insomniac," said Gaara as the teacher walked in.

"I'm sorry that I am late. I got lost in the path of life," said Mr. Kakashi as the whole class burst out laughing. "You can called me sir, teacher, mister, whatever you get the point. If you don't already know this is an English class. Now check your schedule to see if you're in the right class"

Several students got up and ran out of the classroom blushing red. The class burst out laughing again and muttering something about freshmen's and stupid teens.

"That always happens every year," said Mr. Kakashi with a grin. "Now I am to discuss something to you guys. And no it's not about rules, grades, or chewing gum. Take a look at your sixth period class children"

I took out my schedule and saw my sixth period class. Tutoring? What the fuck? I don't need tutoring.

"Raise your hand if you have tutoring," said Mr. Kakashi. I slowly raised my hand like Kiba did. There were about ten people in my class who had tutoring. "Don't worry children. Tutoring is not something to be ashamed about. The only reason you have this period is because us teacher believed that you need extra help with your projects, homework, studying to get to your full potential. And you should be happy because this class is not graded'

"Who's tutoring us?" asked a girl as Mr. Kakashi smiled.

"Don't worry it's not teachers. The people that will be tutoring you will be seniors with high scores and A.P classes. And don't blame them. Because they had no say in the matter; they were chosen just like you. Now each of you will have your own senior tutor. You can bother them, bug them anytime you like," said Mr. Kakashi "Now raise your hand if you're going to give Hell to your tutor"

Kiba and I immediately raised our hand as Mr. Kakashi laughed.

"I see. I am going to pass out a worksheet that you will have the entire class period to finish. It's just a little worksheet to get to know each and every one of you," said Mr. Kakashi as he passed out the worksheets.

"Why do we have to do this every year?" I asked as I started to fill out the worksheet.

"I know right. It's so annoying. Do they even read it?" asked Kiba.

"Probably not," said Gaara.

After first period was done I went to my second period class, history. I sat down next to Shikamaru. He had his head down on his desk like usually.

"You're always sleeping. Don't you get tired of it?" I asked as Shikamaru laughed.

"How can you get tired of sleeping Naruto?" he said as I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said as I poked him with my pencil.

"Ouch what was that for?" said Shikamaru as he lifted his head of his desk.

"Teacher's coming," I said.

"My name is Mr. Pein. And I'm going to teach you history and all the tragedies about it," said Mr. Pein as Shikamaru and I looked at each other. "That's all I have to say. Now please complete your worksheet"

"This teacher probably got dumped by his girlfriend," I whispered to Shikamaru as he put his head back down on his desk.

"Probably," said Shikamaru as I rolled my eyes and started to fill the worksheet about myself again.

After second period was done I went to my third period class, P.E. Ino immediately rushed up to me.

"How were your classes so far?" she asked.

"My English teacher is cool but my history teacher he sounds depressed," I said as Ino giggled.

"Do you have that tutoring class?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said she patted my head.

"Don't be embarrassed by it Naruto. At least you'll have someone to help you with your homework," she said as the teacher walked in.

"My name is Might Guy. But you can call me Mr. Guy. And I am your P.E teacher. I expect you to be active in my class all the time. No sleeping or chewing gum!" shouted Mr. Guy.

"How can you sleep in P.E?" I asked Ino as she just shrugged.

"Of course today you don't have to do anything but by next week we'll be starting P.E children," said Mr. Guy. "I will get you in shape again so you won't be a weakling! P.E is useful children. What if someone breaks into your house? What do you do? Fight them of course! What if someone is beating you up? What do you do? Fight them! We are animals!"

"Is he high?" asked Ino.

"I have no idea," I said.

After third period was done I walked with to my fourth period class, fucking math. I sat down next to Neji and Rock Lee.

"How were your classes so far Naruto?" asked Lee.

"English was cool. History was depressing and P.E was insane," I said as Lee smiled. "How were yours?"

"Science was fun. English was boring. And as for Avid that was boring too," said Lee. "What about you Neji?"

"They were all boring," said Neji as I rolled my eyes.

"You think everything is boring," I said as Neji smirked.

"Yeah I do. Have a problem with that?" said Neji as I turned away from him.

"Whatever," I said as the teacher walked in.

"My name is Miss. Kurenai. And I am your math teacher. I expect you pass my class easily. But if you do have a problem passing; I hope that it never happens," said Miss. Kurenai as Lee and I looked at each other.

"She sounds scary," I said as Lee nodded.

And again we have to fill out another worksheet that was about us. After fourth period was done it was time for lunch. Lee and I walked together outside to find Kiba and the gang. We found them waiting at a tree. Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"Where's the rest?" I asked.

"They don't have the same lunch as us," said Ino. "Sad shit"

"Yeah; so I have science next period with a teacher name Mr. Kisame," I said.

"Hey so do I," said Kiba as we high fived.

"I heard that he was scary," said Ino.

"Yep plenty of people told me that too," said Shikamaru.

"You're just trying to scare us," I said.

"Oh believe whatever you want," said Shikamaru as he fell asleep.

After lunch was done I walked with Kiba to our science class. We saw the teacher standing with a yard stick in front of the class smiling crazily. We quietly sat down at our desk and waited for the teacher to speak.

"My name is Mr. Kisame and that's the only thing you can call me. No sir or mister or teacher. And if you disobey well you have to deal with the consequences," said Mr. Kisame as Kiba and I sank down in our seat as he neared towards us. "Boys will you be a kind little dear and pass out these worksheets?"

"Yes Mr. Kisame," we said at the same time and grabbed the worksheets and passed them out.

It another worksheet that we had to fill out about ourselves and the other was a paper that our parents had to sign because of the experiments we were going to do in our class. No one even dared to speak because he was sitting right in front of our class with the yard stick in his hands grinning. Seriously why do schools hire these crazy teachers?

"Class is not dismissed until I say so! If even dares to stand up when the bell rings well they had to deal with the consequences!" said Mr. Kisame as students stared at him with their mouths hanging open.

Ten minutes later we heard the bell ring no one stood up. Mr. Kisame smiled and stood up from the chair and walked towards his desk.

"Class is dismissed. Goodbye doll faces," said Mr. Kisame as everyone hurried out of the door.

"I swear that teacher is crazy!" I said as Kiba nodded.

"Hell yeah; I felt like he was going to hit us with that yard stick!" said Kiba.

"OMG I felt like that too!" I said. "Hey do you know where this tutoring class is held at?"

"The portables; what's your room number?" asked Kiba as he stared down at my schedule.

"P16," I said as Kiba laughed.

"That's like the last portable. And it's like at the back of the entire school," said Kiba as I groaned.

"What about yours?" I asked.

"P10," he said as his swung his arm around my shoulder.

"That's like at the front of the school," I said as Kiba grinned.

"Walk those short legs Naruto," said Kiba as he walked away to his class.

I quietly walked towards the back of the school until I found portable 16. I wonder if my tutor will be nice. I hope it's a girl. Maybe then instead of tutoring we could get to know each other in different ways. I walked up the ramp and opened the door and gasped. My life was completely over! Over! Totally over!

"Sasuke…?" I said as he looked up from his book.

"Why you of all the people in this school?" he said as I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Well I'm not happy about this situation either. But you don't have to be so rude. I'm actually a fun person to be stuck with," I said as he groaned.

"Really you're a fun person to be stuck with?" he said as his dark hair fell over his eyes.

"Yeah I am," I said as I sat across him. "I think I am"

I quickly pulled out my notebook and started to write in it.

_Sasuke's Secret._

_Rude_

_Secretive_

_Mysterious_

_Son of an orthodontist_

_Meaning: What could this all mean? _

_Major secret or minor secret?_

_Plan: Going to investigate: Stalking him. _

_When:? _

_New additions: _

_Smart_

_Is also my tutor. _

_What could this mean?_

"What are you writing?" asked Sasuke as I smirked.

"That's for you to find out," I said as Sasuke grinned.

"You learn quickly," he said as I smiled.

"I don't have any homework so talk to me," I said. "Tell me why I didn't feel anything when you checked my teeth?"

"I already told you. I like to be gentle with patients," said Sasuke but I didn't believe that. "And because you were being a baby…"

"Hey I wasn't being a baby!" I cut him off while he just smirked. "I just don't like people sticking their fingers in my mouth…it feel weird"

"Whatever you say Naruto," said Sasuke as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

He looked really pale like someone just drained his blood right out of his body. His dark hair fell over his eyes again covering them from me. I grabbed his textbook and started to look through it. I didn't understand a shit it said in his textbook. As I flip through the pages I found a note. I picked it up and read it.

_Sasuke I'm coming for you. I'm going to get closer and closer to you until you're mine. Nothing can stop me. Nothing!_

"What are you doing?" said Sasuke. I gasped and quickly shut his textbook.

"Nothing!" I said with eyes wide open. His dark eyes pierced that I actually had to look away. I pulled out my note book and started to write in it again.

_Sasuke's Secret._

_1. Rude_

_2. Secretive_

_3. Mysterious_

_4. Son of an orthodontist_

_Meaning: What could this all mean? _

_Major secret or minor secret?_

_Plan: Going to investigate: Stalking him. _

_When:? _

_New additions: _

_1. Smart_

_2. Is also my tutor_

_3. Weird note about someone wanting. Girlfriend problems? Stalker problems? Cult problems?_

"Is that your diary?" asked Sasuke as I shouted.

"No! Of course not! Why would I keep a diary? You seem more like a person that would keep a diary," I said as he just smirked.

"What were you doing with my textbook?" he asked as my eyes widened.

"Nothing," I said "I was just looking through it"

God I wish I didn't say that.

"Did you find anything interesting?" he asked as his dark eyes started piercing me again. I felt like they were seeing through my soul. My heartbeat started to increase and my eyes widened more.

"No," I said as my notebook fell out of my hands to the ground.

I suddenly snapped out of and picked my notebook and quickly closed it. He was grinning for some reason as if what just happened wasn't scary enough. Well to him it wasn't scary but for me it was.

"I was just asking a question. You didn't need to get so freaked out by it unless you were lying," said Sasuke as I dropped my pen this time. His grin widened even more.

Suddenly the bell rang I picked up my pen and rushed out of the class and ran all the way to Kiba's classroom.

* * *

_Tell me what you guys think please. I hate not writing for a long time because then I get all lazy. LOL Love you guys all *blows kiss*. Have a wonderful day or night. LOL You know what I mean. -xXXAngelFroeverxXX_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I was sitting in my 5th period class, science. Mr. Kisame was watching us from his desk. The yard stick was still in his hands and the grin was still plastered on his face. We were working on a worksheet about our past experiences with experiments and science. No one was even daring to talk. I had an awful urge to talk with Kiba but I was afraid that if I did Mr. Kisame would hit me with that yard stick in his hands. Suddenly Mr. Kisame got up from his chair and walked towards front of the room.

"My dear little students; you're the best class of the day. My seniors are awfully noisy and disobedient. I wish I could just give them your DNAs," said Mr. Kisame as Kiba and I sank down in our seats. "But you know no such thing can be done"

No one even uttered a thank you or even a word. Everyone remained quiet. Mr. Kisame just smirked and returned back to his desk and started to type away on his computer. His seniors were noisy and disobedient? But how; weren't they scared of what he could do? Suddenly the bell rang but no one got up. Because we remembered what he said yesterday; Mr. Kisame grinned and turned to look at us.

"Wow you doll faces actually remembered that I dismiss the class not the bell," said Mr. Kisame. "Class is dismissed. You may go. No homework today"

Kiba and I immediately got up and ran towards the door. As we got out of the classroom we both sighed.

"Why are science teachers always the freaky ones?" I asked as Kiba shrugged.

"I have no idea. That teacher scares me so much," said Kiba.

"That teacher scares the entire class," I said. "No one even utters word. I can't believe his senior class has the guts to misbehave and disobey him"

"Yeah I can't believe that either" said Kiba "Enough about Mr. Kisame. I want to know who your tutor is"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked as Kiba nodded.

"Of course," said Kiba as I sighed.

"My tutor is Sasuke," I said as Kiba burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that," said Kiba "Ever since he moved here you two have been basically stuck together by fate"

"Oh my God don't even say that. Anyway who is your tutor?" I asked.

"Gaara's older brother, Kankuro," said Kiba.

"Oh I know what you two are you going to do instead of studying. Probably goof off," I said as Kiba grinned.

"Well duh. Anyway I have to go. I can't be late and neither can you. Have a nice day with Sasuke," said Kiba as he started to walk away.

I started to walk towards portable 16. Yesterday with Sasuke didn't go so well. I've been thinking about the note that I found in his textbook. It sounded so creepy and scary. I wonder if Sasuke is in danger. I walked up the ramp and entered the classroom. Sasuke was sitting at the table with his eyes closed. He seemed so tired lately and extremely pale. I wonder if he's getting enough sleep lately.

"Are you going to stand there forever?" I heard Sasuke ask breaking me away from my thoughts. I quietly walked inside the classroom and sat across from him. His dark eyes started to pierce me again.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as Sasuke grinned.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Sasuke as I rolled my eyes.

Why does he look so sick? His skin was pale. All the color seemed to be drained from him. Maybe the person who wrote the note is hurting him? What if Sasuke is hurting himself? What if Sasuke has some rare disease that no one else has? Why am I so worried around him? I pulled out my notebook and started to write in it again.

_Sasuke's Secret._

_1) Rude_

_2) Secretive_

_3) Mysterious_

_4) Son of an orthodontist_

_Meaning: What could this all mean? _

_Major secret or minor secret?_

_Plan: Going to investigate: Stalking him. _

_When:? _

_New additions: _

_1. Smart_

_2. Is also my tutor. _

_3. Weird note about someone wanting him. Girlfriend problems? Stalker problems? Cult problems?_

_What could all this mean?_

_New Additions._

_Looks really pale._

_Looks really sick. _

_Looks really tired._

"Why do you keep writing in your notebook?" asked Sasuke as I quickly closed my notebook.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I said as Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke laid his head back down on the desk and closed his eyes again. Ten minutes went by and Sasuke was still asleep. He must be really tired. Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of school. I looked at Sasuke but he wouldn't get up.

"Sasuke?" I said but he didn't seem to hear me.

"Sasuke?" I said again but he still didn't hear me.

I reached out towards him and shook his arm. He was so cold. I shook him again.

"Sasuke wake up!" I shouted as he slowly raised his head. "It's time to go. You must be really tired. Are you okay?"

"Thanks Naruto. But I'm alright," said Sasuke.

"Whatever you say Sasuke," I said as I left.

Ever since school started Sasuke seemed so different and not himself lately. I don't know what's wrong him. Sighing I walked home.

"Oh hey Naruto," said my mom. She was baking cupcakes. "How was school today?"

"The usual boring," I said as my mom gave me a smile.

"Dinner will be ready soon," said my mom as I ran upstairs and into my bedroom.

I threw my backup on top of my bed and ran towards my computer. I turned it on and went straight to my Facebook. I saw that Kiba was online and sent him a message.

_To: Kiba_

_I need to talk to you right now! I think I know Sasuke's secret_

_From: Kiba_

_Really you know Sasuke's secret?_

_To: Kiba_

_Yes! I think he's a vampire!_

_From: Kiba_

_WTF! Vampires don't exist sunshine!_

_To: Kiba_

_I'll prove it to you! I know exactly what I have to do! _

_From: Kiba_

_What exactly are you going to do?_

_To: Kiba_

_I'm going to follow him duh! And you're coming along with me!_

_From: Kiba_

_The things you drag me into Naruto! Oh well just this time I'm going to go through this. Because vampires don't exist! Go to go now. Sister came home from college to visit us._

_To: Kiba_

_Okay bye. See you at school tomorrow._

_From: Kiba_

_Bye silly Naruto._

Kiba logged out of Facebook and so did I. All the evidence I collected leads me to think that Sasuke is a real vampire and so is his family. I just don't know how exactly to prove it. I mean following him won't really prove that he is a vampire unless he uses his vampire powers. I sighed as I stared out my window at Sasuke's house.

"Just like I said Sasuke I was going to figure out your secret no matter what," I said to myself.

"_What do you guys think? Do you like it or do you hate it? Tell me your opinions please. Have a great day. Spread some love; brighten up someone's day," xXXAngelForeverxXX_


End file.
